Festus
' ' is a fan character designed by MagnumDong6969. resides in the ''Bionicle universe. Festus is a relatively young Glatorian that resides on Spherus Magna. Over 100,000 years ago, a Jungle Glatorian was born on the terrestrial planet of Spherus Magna in the village of Tesara. This young Glatorian's later name would be Festus, and he would later become enrolled in the planet's events, as would all Glatorian, and other species soon to be created. Festus, like other Glatorian, grew quickly on a relatively peaceful planet full of life and plenty of resources. Like other Glatorian long before him, he was trained how to fight as well as protect the smaller species on the planet, known as the Agori, from danger. As he was training for combat, many events occurred around him. The ruler of Festus's Jungle Tribe would soon be replaced by an Element Lord, instead of the many different Great Beings.This was a result of the Great Beings losing interest in governing and increasing their desire to create. This lead to the creation of the Great Spirit Robot, piloted by the program known as Mata Nui, this would come into play a long time afterwards. Later, a substance from the planet's core, known as Energized Protodermis, would soon leak to the surface of the planet. This substance would be discovered by the Ice Tribe, and a massive war erupted over the entire planet, known as the Core War. During his service in the Core War, Festus was one of many soldiers that participated in the Battle of the Forest of Blades, named so for the actions of the Element Lord of Jungle, who caused the enemy as well as some allies to forcibly merge with the trees, still clinging to their weapons. Festus was extremely traumatized by the event, but did not dare desert the military campaign in fear of the Element Lord's wrath. He continued to serve up until the Shattering. The Shattering was a large-scale event that was caused by the planet's supply of Energized Protodermis being tapped into directly. The cataclysmic event caused the planet to explode into three different pieces. This caused a major portion of the planet's water, Aqua Magna, and a small terrestrial chunk of the Jungles Festus called home, Bota Magna, to be separated from the planet and made into two different moons which stabilized over time and orbited the planet safely. This is not what the Great Beings had intended, and they made one of Mata Nui's primary directives to reassemble the planet once again. The Great Spirit Robot instead took initiative on gathering information on other cultures instead. While this occurred in Mata Nui's thought processes, the Great Beings mysteriously disappeared. As a result of the Shattering, Festus' tribe and the other six tribes stopped fighting, and a shaky peace treaty was established. During this peace time, the Element Lords were imprisoned by various means, by unknown means (not explained in canon), while the seventh Element Lord, the Element Lord of Earth, remained with her tribe and did not become involved in any further affairs, the Earth Tribe also went into hiding. During this time, the Sand Tribe on Bara Magna devolved into primitive beasts as a result of previous experimentation by the Great Beings, as well as due to their perceived hopelessness of their current situation. They became known instead as the Vorox and the Zesk. The Rock Tribe (or Skrall) return to their own affairs for the time being. In addition, Energized Protodermis was also either inaccessible or forbidden from being touched again (not explained in canon). Over time, the Jungle Tribe, Fire Tribe, Ice Tribe, and Water Tribe scratched out a new existence, Festus among the Jungle Tribe, and created a system that avoided large-scale conflicts for resources. Resources were thin and scarce now that the planet was mostly desert, and so new ways to settle conflicts were needed. The Agori drafted the Glatorian arena system, where they were leaders of their tribes, and would assign the Glatorian to protect them from outside threats (such as Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Vorox), as well as fight for the resources they needed or desired. This system would have the tribes' best warriors compete one-on-one for each of these resources, decided in one single match. The goals, of course, were not to kill for these resources. Out of all of his tribe's warriors, Festus was named as the fourth best warrior, two steps below Gresh, another relatively young Glatorian. Sometime between 100,000 years ago, and 20,000 years ago, Festus was travelling in the desert to a Glatorian match when he was assaulted by a pack of wild Vorox. Festus fought fiercely, and managed to fight them away, but at the cost of his left hand. The loss of his hand was easily fixed with a bionic replacement, but it cost him the match by default. Nearly 20,000 years ago, Festus was able to slay a Skopio, a large apex predator that was nearly 30 feet in height, by firing an explosive Thornax fruit into its open mouth and into its brain. As a result, Festus was able to craft a new shield for himself, in which he embedded small but sharp blades into it to make it more effective in his arena matches. He also used its armor, as well as some Skrall armor in its belly, as his own armor. Previously, he had only used his Thornax launcher and his bionic fist as weapons. As of one year ago, the Skrall began to participate in matches, and as a result of their own warrior capability they were able to outmatch any Glatorian in any fight, resulting in significant losses of resources for all tribes. This was a step for the Skrall's leader, Tuma, to take over all of the villages. During a match for an oasis located in the desert, the Skrall army attacked the arena that the battle would be held, Atero, killing many Glatorian and Agori present, not including Festus. Later, the Kanohi Ignika, or Mask of Life, with the Great Spirit Mata Nui inside of it, crashed into Bara Magna a few months after the Battle of Atero. During this time Festus grew more aware that the Bone Hunters, a separate species evolved from the Rock Tribe Agori, and the Skrall were getting bolder beyond the attack on Atero. After Mata Nui defeated Tuma at Roxtus, the Skrall's capital, the major villages on the planet (excluding Roxtus and the Earth Tribe) united together, forming the outline of the prototype Great Spirit Robot. Upon the discovery of the prototype Great Spirit Robot, Mata Nui had set out to reassemble it to repair the damaged planet, as he had originally been purposed to do. As Mata Nui was reassembling the planet, the final product Great Spirit Robot, possessed by a Makuta named Teridax, arrived on the planet and began to malice its inhabitants. This resulted in a grand battle between the two giants. Festus, Gresh, and other Glatorian ran out of the caves they were hiding in to assist Mata Nui in the fight against the Makuta. Collectively, they aimed their Thornax launchers at what seemed like a thin part of the giant machine's armor and fired. This was ineffective and did not even scratch the armor on the Teridax-controlled machine. Teridax took notice of this attack, however, and unleashed a laser on the group, before deploying a large group of Rahkshi from a door on his foot. Festus managed to sneak inside of the Robot, intending to cause internal damage. Finding nothing, he stumbled across an armory, from which he procured a protosteel sword. Unsure of what it did, Festus returned outside to find Toa, also located within Teridax, fighting alongside the Glatorian against the Rahkshi. During this fight, Festus equipped his sword to his right hand and his Thornax launcher to his right gauntlet, while mounting his shield on his left prosthetic hand. Here, Festus encountered three Rahkshi by himself, a Rahkshi of Poison, Fear, and Anger. Since the Glatorian was a capable fighter, he managed to kill all three of them despite not having the same level of power that they possessed; although Festus assumed they were underestimating him, despite being beasts. He also attributed his victory to the anger caused by the Anger Rahkshi. Later, Festus also encountered a Rahkshi of Heat Vision, and found out the ability of his protosteel sword to absorb energy from directed energy attacks. He killed that Rahkshi as well, and later fired the Heat at a Rahkshi Kaita, a combination of three different Rahkshi, taking it by surprise and killing it as well. After Mata Nui defeated Teridax by pushing him in the path of a falling Aqua Magna, there was peace and celebration as the planet became whole once again, reforming into Spherus Magna. After the fight was won, Festus kept his sword, and helped the mega village and the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe (the beings inside of the Great Spirit Robot) to try and live together. Festus, like other Glatorian has a particular phenotype that designates him as a Glatorian from the Agori that he protects. Festus possesses a burnt orange phenotype, and light blue eyes that are naturally glowing. However, despite this coloration, Festus is covered head-to-toe in green and black clothing and armor. Like other Glatorian and Agori, Festus is a mostly biological being, with a minor amount of mechanical parts, and a metallic bone structure. He is also mammalian like his peers, and is capable of reproduction, unlike the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, who are mostly mechanical and are incapable of reproduction. Festus is a slightly above-average-sized Glatorian belonging to the Jungle Tribe. As a result, Festus's armor has a jungle-themed aesthetic, with its own sense of style that is unique to Festus himself, but representative of his tribe. Festus' armor in particular is colored a dark green as his primary color, black as his secondary color, and silver accents as well. He has a standard chest plate, that has its armor scratched in both stylized and legitimate damage patterns, revealing the silvery texture underneath. and this armor also wraps around his chest and is secured on his back. The center of his back possesses another smaller plate of armor that is colored black, while the rest of his backside is covered by a firm chain mail-like substance colored the same dark green as his frontal armor. Festus's arms are heavily armored, with Skopio armor plating and teeth attached to his shoulders, and Skrall armor pieces on his forearms. These are supported by hard points located on the specialty chain mail. On his left hand, Festus' hand is colored gray, and is bare, unlike his right hand which possesses a green glove. Festus has an ambidextrous fighting style, which means he can hold his razor-shield or his protosteel sword in either hand when fighting. In addition to all of this, Festus has a Thornax launcher mounted on his right gauntlet. Festus's legs are very well armored, and his feet are firmly planted. Festus possesses a black sheen of armor on top of his thighs, while silver armor pieces from the Skopio he killed are on the front of his thighs. On his shins are also Skopio pieces, but they are not as prominent as the silvery armor on his thighs. Festus's personality can be considered brash, but underneath his straightforward, no-nonsense, and almost foolhardy exterior he is capable of making extremely calculated decisions, even in the heat of battle. During the Core War and the Battle of the Forest of Blades, Festus easily made the split-second decision that saved his life from being turned into one of the many trees in the Forest of Blades by the Element Lord of Jungle. He is also capable of discerning weak points in foes, as well as how to use a technique a second time, such as catching and redirecting energy blasts from his enemies, despite performing the move by pure coincidence. Festus, like other Glatorian, has a very high sense of honor, and does not take kindly to dishonorable means of fighting, such as the methods the Skrall employ, but he is capable of showing extreme sportsmanship, even when beaten in an arena match by a Skrall. When it comes to killing, Festus is opposed to it if he does not need to kill, only get away or make the enemy run away. In life-or-death situations, Festus is a killer, but has yet to kill a sapient being, only Vorox, animals, and Rahkshi have their blood on his hands. Festus is also bound to the code of the Glatorian. *'Fighting Prowess:' As a Glatorian, Festus is the warrior-class species on Bara Magna, many Agori and younger Glatorian look up to him to teach them how to fight, as he was taught. Festus is a capable fighter, but he has a win rate of about 50%, having participated in a total of 19,500 matches over the thousands of years of the planet's history. *'Protector:' Festus is a capable body guard. As a Glatorian, Festus is also paid to guard the Tesara village as well as caravans full of non-conflicted resources. He is a capable guard, and once used his abilities as a guardsman to defeat a Skopio that was devouring members of a caravan he was assigned to protect. *'Swordsman:' Festus is extremely capable with a sword, and was a prominent fighter in the Core War with his abilities. When he discovered his protosteel sword inside of the Great Spirit Robot, Festus was capable of finding the perfect balance and correct way to fight with the sword within the short amount of time he had it in his possession. **'Energy Absorption:' Festus's protosteel sword, collected after the battle against Teridax and his minions, has the ability to absorb a limited amount of energy-based attacks, including fire, heat vision, lasers, shadow, lightning, and light. This prevents Festus from being harmed by such attacks, and minimizes any damage that would be done to his shield, which is not treated to handle non-kinetic attacks. **'Energy Discharge:' Festus's protosteel sword is also capable of discharging energy from its blade. This energy can take many forms such as a focused beam or a crescent-shaped discharge over a large area. With low amounts of energy Festus's sword can also serve as a light source, and also use a slightly higher level of energy to amplify its offensive capabilities. *'Shield bash:' Festus uses his razor-shield as a painful way to push enemies back in the arena, as well as an offensive weapon. Due to the shield's function it has caused injuries to others, but none that were too painful. *'Fisticuffs:' Festus's best ability during the times before he was participating in arena matches, and before he came across his razor shield, Festus was a capable fighter with his bare hand and prosthetic hand. He was well-known for disarming his opponents or pummeling them into submission, after taking many hits to his armor as well. This has cost him some matches, but Glatorian that knew or respected Festus indulged him and fought with their fists as well. *'Healing:' As a being with mechanical parts as well as biological parts, Festus is capable of patching himself up after a battle as well as performing repairs. In addition, Glatorian such as him are known to amplify their strength and physical endurance with implants, which is permitted in the arena. *'Festus's mother: '''Festus's mother. *'Festus's father:' Festus's father. *'Spherus Magna: These particular allies are from Spherus Magna and do not include all species on the planet. **'''Agori: Agori are smaller species that Festus is assigned to protect, as well as fight for in their place. They are smaller than average Glatorian and half their height. They are more intelligent and responsible for labor. While Glatorian are stronger, they willingly have a respectful social contract with one another. ***'Trobdek (Deceased):' A Jungle Agori that was killed during the raid on Atero. This young Agori died in Festus's arms, and Festus wore a modified version of his helmet in his memory. While not much is known about Trobdek, it is clear he and Festus were good friends. ***'Raanu:' The leader of the Agori and the Mega-village that existed for many months after Mata Nui's arrival, Raanu is a respected leader of all the Agori. **'Glatorian:' Glatorian, like Festus are a race of warriors and soldiers that willingly protect the Agori, they live alongside the Agori, but are not treated as cannon fodder or as second-class citizens. ***'Unnamed Tutor:' The unnamed Glatorian that trained Festus how to fight, as well as educate him on what it means to be a Glatorian. ***'Vastus: '''The Prime Glatorian of Tesara Village. While Vastus is not the leader of the village he still commands a large amount of respect. He is the first Glatorian called to fight for the village. Festus acknowledged Vastus as Prime Glatorian due to his role in the Core War. ***'Gresh: The Second Glatorian of Tesara Village, who is young but respected by Festus. Gresh is a rookie fighter but due to his greater experience, he is the Second Glatorian. Festus served once with Gresh in the Core War. ***'''Kiina: Kiina is the Second Glatorian of the Water Tribe, Festus has only faced her twice in the arena, winning and losing once for each encounter. The two frequently joked that they needed another resource to fight over to break the tie. She is a Core War veteran. ***'Tarix:' The Prime Glatorian of the Water Tribe, and a veteran of the Core War, who wrote the Glatorian Creed. ***'Ackar:' An old Glatorian who serves as the Prime Glatorian for the Fire Village. Festus once attempted to go easy on him due to his age, but it cost him a match. Festus now respects the old man. *'Matoran Universe: '''These particular allies were inhabitants from the Matoran Universe, also known as the Great Spirit Robot, a 40 million foot tall robot that housed Matoran and other beings on the many islands within its shell. **'Matoran: A mostly robotic species based off of the Agori, which were the main inhabitant of the Great Spirit Robot, and can evolve into more powerful versions of themselves known as Toa, and then again into weaker but wiser forms known as Turaga. ***'''Matoran: ****'Balta: '''A Ta-Matoran of the Fire Element, Festus encountered him during the evacuation of the Matoran Universe along with the Matoran's freind Garan. Festus consulted him about the nature of his protosteel sword, and Balta confirmed it was a powerful weapon. ****'Garan: An Onu-Matoran of the Earth Element and friends with Balta, Festus encountered him in assisting the evacuation of the Matoran Universe. ****'Ahkmou: '''A formerly traitorous Matoran of the Stone Element, a Po-Matoran. Festus did not exactly befriend Ahkmou, but protected him while the Turaga and Toa were deciding what to ultimately do with him. ****'Nynrah Ghosts: Matoran of Iron, or Fe-Matoran that make the best weapons of the Matoran Universe. One of these ghosts actually manufactured Festus's sword and improved his prosthetic hand. ***'Toa:' A mostly robotic species that is the more evolved form of Matoran, that are capable of wielding elemental powers, and can use Kanohi masks of power. ****'Tahu:' A Toa of Fire that is known for his brashness. He was one of the first Toa to encounter Festus and other Glatorian during the battle between Mata Nui and Makuta Teridax. ****'Gali:' A Toa of Water that also encountered Festus, she was annoyed at Festus for getting in her way while evacuating aquatic species from the Matoran Universe. ****'Takanuva: '''A Toa of Light that Festus also encountered in the battle between Mata Nui and Teridax. ****'Jaller:' Another Toa of Fire that is the leader of the Toa Mahri, Festus became friends with the Toa after noticing their swords' designs were similar. ****'Hewkii:' A Toa of Stone that is the Deputy leader of the Toa Mahri, Festus became friends with the Toa after Hewkii saved him from an ambush by Skakdi. ***'Turaga: a mostly robotic subspecies of Matoran that are weaker than Toa, but stronger and wiser than Matoran and Toa. They have limited control of elements. ****'Vakama: '''The head Turaga of the Matoran Universe, a Turaga of Fire, Festus met him when he was consulted with the task of protecting the Matoran Ahkmou. ****'Nuju: A Turaga of Ice that speaks in whistles and clicks of birds. Festus met him alongside Vakama. **'Steltans: '''Large species that are natives of the Island of Stelt, they have two different subspecies: Merchants and Bruisers. While Merchants do not often fight, they still provide a surprising amount of clout. **'Vortixx: Large species that are reptilian but still robotic, they are sapient species that are capable of extreme feats of strength. They are known for being very business-oriented. *'''Spherus Magna: **'Skrall:' The fierce Rock Tribe of the Skrall are known for their brutality and desires for Conquest, they were the enemies of all the Tribes after the Shattering. ***'Tuma: '''The leader of the Skrall, although Festus and Tuma do not know each other personally. He was defeated in combat by Mata Nui. ***'Metus: A traitorous Agori that allied himself with the Skrall for personal gain. **'Bone Hunters: '''Desert bandits that ride rock steeds and raided Glatorian-protected Caravans throughout Festus's career as a hired Glatorian. **'Vorox: 'A savage species that was once the Sand Tribe, when the planet was fragmented, they descended into madness due to the trauma as well as due to experiments performed on them by the Great Beings. While they still have a social structure and remnants of a language, they are no longer sentient. **'Sahmad: 'A last Agori that was a member of the Iron Tribe, himself immune to the Dreaming Plague. Due to his bitterness, he is a known enemy to the Tribes, and he kidnaps members from all tribes and sells them as slaves to the Skrall and Bone Hunters. **'Malum: 'A former member of the Fire Tribe, a Glatorian that was exiled from the arena system after attempting to kill Strakk, an Ice Glatorian. He now commands a pack of Vorox. **'Telluris: 'A mad warrior class of the Iron Tribe, while he was immune to the Dreaming Plague, Telluris fell into madness and constructed a large machine based on the body of a Skopio. Due to the size of the machine, Festus and other caravan guardsmen are able to hear it approaching and avoid it. *'Matoran Universe: **'Rahkshi: '''Creations of Makuta, the Rahkshi are beasts that possess one of 42 possible abilities. Without a Makuta to control them, they are left to wander the wilderness and live like animals. While rare, some of them are capable of intelligence to the point of being capable of speech. ***'Rahkshi of Heat Vision: Rahkshi that are capable of sending concentrated blasts of heat from their eyes. While this is an effective attack, prolonged attacks blur that vision. ***'Rahkshi of Fear: '''Also known as Turahk, These Rahkshi are capable of inducing from minor unease to complete paralysis. Festus was underestimated by one of these Rahkshi, and it died as a result. ***'Rahkshi of Poison: Also known as Lerahk. They are capable of poisoning individuals upon contact. Festus was able to kill one of these by blasting an explosive Thornax into its Kraata chamber. ***'Rahkshi of Anger: '''Also known as Kurahk. These Rahkshi are capable of inducing extreme anger in their opponents. Festus was hit by a blast of one of these creatures, and he killed it and others in his rampage. **'Skakdi:' A savage species long ago altered by the Makuta's experiments, Skakdi are the few inhabitants of the Matoran Universe that still need to chew their food rather than absorb it. This species is capable of using Elemental powers in conjunction with another Skakdi or with the use of tools that amplify their powers. **'Zyglak:''' A species known as "the Great Beings' mistakes" that are resistant to elemental powers. They are intelligent but hate all Toa and Matoran that worship Mata Nui as well as the Great Beings. Festus personally does not hate them, in fact understanding their bitterness, but fights them when necessary. *Festus is also the name of the Bronze Dragon from the Percy Jackson Series. *Festus's color scheme is due to lime parts from the Bionicle franchise being extremely brittle and prone to snapping, therefore any lime green parts were not added into his construction. *Festus as a Glatorian does not possess any Elemental Powers, much to his personal lament. *Festus's sword attack was inspired by Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tensho from the Bleach series. Festus.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Bionicle characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:MagnumDong6969's characters Category:Sword users Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Articles with one-word titles